ChocoLATOSO
by Light Winchester
Summary: "―Chocolate amargo, chocolate con nueces, ¿chocolate blanco?" Que importaba. Preparar chocolate, era un lata de todas formas. "Este Fic participa de la actividad: San Valentín de la Página en Facebook: FanFics Fairy Tail".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera Gajeel más que un spinof tendría su saga entera y ya conoceríamos más sobre su pasado ―y el de Juvia― en Phantom Lord. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este fic participa de la actividad "San Valentín" de la página **Fanfics Fairy Tail** en Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Es mi primer Gale, así que advierto la casi segura presencia de Ooc involuntario. Como tiendo a mencionar, soy distraída y no negaré la presencia de errores ortográficos y de puntuación, me disculpo por ello.

 **Notas de autora:** Yo no escribo Gale. Yo no escribo Jerza, yo no escribo Nalu, yo soy escritora Gruvia y aún en mi elemento tengo mis carencias, sin embargo creo que he experimentado bastante en los últimos meses y me alegro por ello. Ya debía escribir un Gruvia sobre chocolates este mes, así que dije: "Ok, a ti te encanta el Gale, intentalo" y eso he hecho. No es lo mejor que he hecho, pero espero algún día poder volverme buena en ello.  
Yo estoy en época de exámenes, así que es algo apresurado pero agradezco Liraaz y lighkey27 por sus sugerencias, así como a Titania Ackerman por su continuo animo xD

Key: Esto ha sucedido gracias a tus sugerencias para la página, así que siéntete responsable(?

So, ¿a leer?

.

 **San Valentín: Gale.**

Elemento: Chocolates.

.

 **―ChocoLATOSO―**

.

.

―Oye, Levy ―la maga de cartas se acercó escandalosa, ebria como cada mañana, pero sospechosamente sonriente―. ¿Qué es lo que haces?

La cuestión extrañó a la pequeña maga de escritura, quien había estado leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos durante las últimas dos horas en una mesa alejada del gremio.  
Sus ojos cafés la observaron con incredulidad, para luego depositarse nuevamente sobre el libro en sus manos, a modo de respuesta silenciosa que luego respaldo con palabras:

― ¿Leo? ―arriesgó divertida―. Estoy leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos, ¿lo conoces? Se llama…

―No, no, no ―la interrumpió la castaña, tomando asiento a su lado y depositando su pesado barril sobre la mesa, haciéndola crujir―. No me refiero a eso.

La peliazul pestañó confusa, observando fijamente a la chica frente a ella en busca de una explicación más específica. Cana, en respuesta dejó escapar un suspiro que pareció más una risa y levantó su enorme barril para beber un largo y sonoro trago. Secó su boca con el dorso de su mano y se acercó peligrosamente a la pequeña maga obligándola a retroceder.

― ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Levy? ―cuestionó, y la peliazul dudó un instante.

― ¿Catorce de Febrero?

La maga de cartas entrecerró sus ojos, observando con incómoda y exagerada atención a la confusa chica frente a ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se fue ampliando en sus labios, hasta desembocar en una sonora carcajada de satisfacción.

― ¿Y sabes que se celebra este día, verdad?

La maga de escritura dudó, llevando su mano a su mentón pensativa.

―Tabata se celebró el siete de este mes, ¿Umi no Hi? No, aún es muy pronto… Oh ―sus ojos volvieron a depositarse sobre la castaña, quien la observaba expectante―. Hoy es San Valentín. Día de los enamorados en otras culturas, o también conocido como el día del amor y la amistad.

Su respuesta no pareció convencer a la maga de cartas, quien continuaba observándola con aparente expectativa, haciendo señales con su mano indicándole que continuara. Levy dudó, revolviendo en su mente algo de información para continuar.

―B-bueno ―tartamudeó―. el día de San Valentín es una celebración tradicional, originalmente una costumbre pagana que ha sido asimilada por la Iglesia..

―Si, si, ya. ¿Y?

― ¿Y-y?

La castaña resopló exasperada, bebiendo un exagerado sorbo de su barril antes de dejarlo caer nuevamente sobre la mesa y pasar su brazo sorpresivamente sobre los hombros de la peliazul, acercándola a su cuerpo.

― ¿Sabes cuál es la tradición en San Valentín, verdad? ―el tono de insinuación usado por la maga mayor elevó un tenue carmín a las mejillas de la más pequeña, quien intentó alejarse inútilmente del posesivo agarre de su compañera.

―Eh… bueno, ¿obsequiar chocolates?, ¿t-tarjetas?

La castaña sonrió peligrosamente, propiciando un incómodo silencio.

―Exacto ―finalmente expresó, soltando su agarre y retomando su atención a su barril―. Entonces… ¿acaso no has preparado aun los chocolates para Gajeel?

Si la pequeña peliazul hubiera estado bebiendo algo, de seguro lo habría escupido. Su rostro adquirió un peligroso rojizo en toda su amplitud y aferró con fuerza su libro contra su pecho de manera protectora.

― ¿E-Ehhh? ¿P-por qué le prepararía chocolates a Gajeel?

Una sonrisa burlona su apreció en los labios de la castaña, y un brillo casi malicioso se hizo paso por sus ojos, haciendo a la pequeña tragar con fuerza.

―B-bueno ―inició, pero el temblor en su voz la detuvo obligándola a aclarar su garganta―. Es cierto que como mencioné con anterioridad, San Valentín es conocido como el día de la amistad y el amor. Así que sería entendible si decidiera prepararle chocolates…

―Pensar que con Juvia fue tan sencillo ―murmuró derrotada, pero entonces, una idea cruzó su mente―. Levy ―llamó fingiendo seriedad― Gajeel es uno de los magos de Fairy Tail, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Muchas chicas de toda Magnolia vendrán aquí a entregarles a los chicos chocolates, algunas muy lindas… ―continuó con tono sugestivo― solo decía.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, simulando desinterés mientras se colocaba en pie dispuesta a marcharse. Su trabajo estaba hecho, podía leerlo sin esfuerzo en la visible tensión que emanaba ahora la maga de escritura.

―Cana ―llamó la pequeña de ojos avellana― ¿tú prepararás chocolates?

La castaña pareció sorprenderse, pero lo superó rápidamente.

―Claro ―respondió moviendo su mano frente a su rostro, restándole importancia― El amor y la amistad, ¿no? Seguro… ―continuó mientras se alejaba del lugar, no sin antes brindar un último saludo con su mano a la pequeña.

Levy suspiró. ¿Acaso debería dejar su lectura para otro momento?

.

.

No es que no le interesara ese día, pero en realidad no había estado al tanto de su cercanía, mucho menos de que el día finalmente había llegado.

Quizá no estuvo atenta, de haberlo estado habría notado la infinidad de decoraciones esparcidas por todo Magnolia y quizá se habría tomado el tiempo de preparar algo.

La verdad es que desde hacía bastante tiempo no le tomaba importancia a dicha festividad, alguna vez había tenido como costumbre obsequiarle chocolates a sus compañeros de gremio en esas fechas, sobre todo a Jet y Droy como agradecimiento a su amistad, pero había decidido ya no hacerlo luego de que estos desataran una gran e incómoda contienda para decidir cuál de los chocolates eran el más delicioso, y en consecuencia poseedor de los sentimientos de la maga. Cabe destacar que ambos chocolates eran el mismo, cuidadosamente escogidos de una tienda local para su eventual derretimiento y acomodación en los pequeños moldes con el formato de la marca de Fairy Tail.

Había cuestionado su decisión luego de su conversación con la maga de cartas, aunque no había realmente considerado abandonar la tranquilidad de su asiento hasta que comenzó a ver como una a una las chicas del gremio se hacían presentes con pequeños presentes para los miembros masculinos.

Algo de culpa se hizo sentir en su interior, razón por la cual se hallaba ahora frente a una pequeña confitería cargando consigo algunos paquetes.

No eran mucho, pero ya podría volver a sentarse a leer con su consciencia limpia.

.

.

― ¿Artesanales? ―cuestionó sorprendida al observar la bella canasta que cargaba consigo la pequeña Dragon Slayer del Cielo, quien con sonrisa orgullosa aunque algo tímida, hacía entrega de sus pequeñas creaciones a los miembros del lugar.

No negaba esperar algo así de Mirajane, pero la idea de que incluso una niña se hubiera tomado el cuidado de cocinar con tanto empeño por ese día, la hacía avergonzarse de su práctica y nada trabajosa decisión de compra.

―Erza-san dijo que los obsequios preparados por uno mismo tienen mucho valor ―confesó la pequeña algo sonrojada―. y yo quería demostrar cuan agradecida estoy por ser aceptada en Fairy Tail.

Su confesión logró una sonrisa en el rostro de la maga de escritura, conmovida por tan bonito gesto. Aunque otra cuestión se hizo presente en su mente, aumentando su culpabilidad.

―Entonces, ¿Erza también ha preparado chocolates?

―Todas las chicas en Fairy Hills lo han hecho, incluso Lucy-san dijo algo sobre tener que asegurarse de que Natsu-san no se metiera a su casa mientras preparaba los suyos.

La mirada castaña de la maga mayor descendió hasta las pequeñas bolsas en sus manos. Podría ser peor, ella podría simplemente hacer uso de su magia para obtener el chocolate sin ningún esfuerzo.

Sin embargo las palabras de la pequeña Dragon Slayer le habían hecho pensar algo.

Ella tenía mucho que agradecer. A su equipo, al gremio, pero por sobretodo a una persona. Le debía mucho, y quizá era momento de agradecérselo.

― ¿Levy-san preparará chocolates?

La maga asintió con resignación.

―Sí, creo que prepararé chocolates.

.

.

Por supuesto, del dicho al hecho, se dice que existe un gran trecho.

―Chocolate amargo, chocolate con nueces, ¿chocolate blanco? ¡Ahh! ―gritó derrotada dejándose caer sobre la pila de libros desparramados sobre el tapete.

Treinta y cuatro libros. Más de quinientas recetas leídas, y aun no lograba decidirse.

Solo era chocolate, ¿qué tantos usos y significados podría tener?

Suspiró cansada, y se colocó en pie con su mirada fija en el reloj sobre la pared. Se le acababa el tiempo, debía apresurarse a preparar algo si quería poder volver al gremio y encontrarlo allí.

Había avistado como muchas chicas llegaban en busca de los magos de Fairy Tail antes de marcharse de allí, y aunque Gajeel no había estado presente, era cuestión de tiempo hasta que llegara y…

 _«¿Por qué siquiera estoy pensando eso?»_ ―se cuestionó. Ese no era el punto de su obsequio.

Cogió un libro de recetas al azar, y apresuró su andar en dirección a la cocina de Fairy Hills, donde para su sorpresa no tardó en encontrarse con la figura de la maga de agua residente, rodeada de un centenar de perfectamente empacados chocolates de todos los tamaños y aparentemente sabores.

― ¿Juvia? ―cuestionó con asombro, pues la peliazul aún no pareciera haber terminado con su sección de repostería.

― ¿Levi-san? ―la maga de agua detuvo sus quehaceres para observarla, antes de dirigir su mirada a las distintas pilas de chocolate esparcidas a lo largo de la gran cocina. Una sonrisa algo incómoda se formó en sus labios, y el rubor se presentó sin aviso en sus mejillas― ¿D-deseaba Levy-san hacer uso de la cocina?

La maga de escritura lo dudó un instante, era evidente que allí no había espacio para dos.

―B-bueno, había pensado preparar chocolates… pero puedo esperar a que termines con los tuyos ―finalizó con una sonrisa amable.

Los sensores de la maga de agua parecieron activarse en ese momento, despertando su atención y guiándola casi mecánicamente ―con sorprendente rapidez― hasta la más pequeña. Una sonrisa cómplice se formó automáticamente.

― ¿Levy-san le preparará chocolates a Gajeel-kun?

La pequeña se sonrojó furiosamente.

―E-eh… bueno, yo… sí. ―finalizó derrotada―. ¡P-pero no es lo que piensas! ―se apresuró a aclarar―. Yo… yo solo quería prepararle chocolates en agradecimiento a todo lo que ha hecho por mí… p-por el gremio. Si, por el gremio.

La maga de agua la observó un instante.

―Juvia entiende ―asintió comprensiva—. Si lo desea, Juvia ayudará a Levy-san.

―Oh eso sería de gran ayu…

― ¡Juvia siempre ayudará al amor!

―Si, muchas grac.. ¡¿qué?! N-no, Juvia…

―No se preocupe Levy-san ―la tomó por las manos con mirada soñadora―. Juvia ya ha terminado con los chocolates para Gray-sama, así que ayudará a Levy-san.

La maga de largos cabellos le dedicó la más entusiasta de las sonrisas a la pequeña, volviendo imposible el poderla corregir. Si Juvia deseaba pensarlo de ese modo, quizá lo mejor era dejarla ser.

La observó mientras comenzaba a juntar sus cosas, y solo entonces algo hizo eco en su mente.

―Juvia, ¡¿acabas de decirme que todos estos chocolates son únicamente para Gray?!

.

.

.

La tarde había caído para cuando ambas magas lograron finalizar con su cometido. Luego de debatirse durante algo de tiempo que receta prepararían ―e ignorar algunas poco peculiares sugerencias de la maga de agua― la maga de escritura creyó encontrar la elección indicada.

Era deliciosa y de seguro a Gajeel le encantaría, aunque claro, no todo siempre sucede como se espera.

Levy era una maga brillante, conocedora de sinfines de información y poseedora de una capacidad de asimilación y entendimiento envidiables. Pero definitivamente la cocina no era algo con lo que se encontrara familiarizada.

―¿E-esto es lo mejor que hemos logrado? ―cuestionó con decepción la maga de escritura mientras observaba el pequeño bulto de chocolate en su mano.

―Bueno, las nueces vuelven al chocolate difícil de moldear ―intentó animarla su compañera, aunque sin demasiada efectividad.

―Esto no se parece a Lily.

―Puede decirle a Gajeel-kun que se trata de una roca. ―sugirió la maga de agua, recibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa a modo de respuesta. ―Quizá Levy-san si debió preparar tornillos con chocolate.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero a estas alturas la idea ya no le sonaba tan descabellada.

―Estoy segura de que a Gajeel-kun le encantará, simplemente porque fue preparado con mucho amor por Levy-san.

El rubor se hizo presente a las mejillas de la pequeña hada una vez más, aunque no lo negó. Simplemente se limitó a asentir.

―Vamos a empaquetar esto. Debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar mientras aún es San Valentín.

.

.

Llegó a la puerta y respiró profundo. La cantidad de chicas aglomeradas frente al gremio ya era mayor y por lo que podía observar, al parecer Mirajane había diseñado lo que pareciera ser un sistema de números para permitir su ingreso y la entrega de sus chocolates.

Bueno, por lo menos la situación pareciera encontrarse bajo completo control.

Ingresó seguida por una muy cargada maga de agua, e inmediatamente escaneó el lugar en busca de su objetivo.

Lo encontró en una mesa no tan lejana, sentado junto a Lily y dos chicas. No debió sorprenderse, aunque lo hizo. Sabía que las chicas estaban ingresando a hacer entrega de sus chocolates, así que no era de extrañar que también Gajeel fuera receptor de dichas atenciones.

Las chicas se notaban animadas, mientras hacían entrega de sus obsequios y él se notaba extrañado, incómodo incluso, pero igualmente les había dedicado una de sus peculiares medias sonrisas.

La maga sonrió, Gajeel intentaba ser amable.

―Vamos Levy-san, a Gajeel-kun le encantarán ―la animó la maga de agua, y ella estuvo a punto de responder, cuando escuchó la puerta del gremio abrirse una vez más acompañada de los gritos entusiastas de las chicas que se encontraban a las afueras del gremio.

Natsu y su equipo hacían su ingreso, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la maga de agua, quien inmediatamente corrió en dirección del joven Fullbuster.

Sonrió complacida, Juvia había puesto empeño en los obsequios para Gray y aunque él seguro fingiría desinterés, ella sabía que estaría encantado.

Volvió su atención a su objetivo, y luego de aspirar hondo comenzó a caminar en su dirección. No tardó en alcanzarlo, siendo recibida por ambos ―chico y exeed― con un sereno asentimiento.

―Creí que ya no vendrías, enana ―comentó el Dragon Slayer y ella se sonrojó.

 _¿Acaso la esperaba?_

―B-bueno, yo…

―Aquellos dos han estado buscándote como idiotas ―agregó.

 _Oh. Jet y Droy._

―Oh gracias, luego los buscaré para entregarles sus obsequios.

La ceja del chico se alzó.

― ¿Has preparado chocolates?

Su cuestión la tomó desprevenida, pero asintió.

―S-si… de hecho yo…

― ¿Tú sabes cocinar? ―su tono fue de incredulidad, genuina incredulidad. Había sonado tan incrédulo y sorprendido que hasta ofendía.

―Bueno, yo no soy la mejor de las cocineras pero…

― ¡Kya, Gajeel-sama! ―tres chicas se acercaron esta vez, empujando con descaro a la maga de escritura, quien pasó un difícil momento intentando no caer―. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

― ¡Por favor acepta mis chocolates!

― ¡Y los míos!

La maga de escritura ignoró la molestia que le generaba el haber sido ignorada tan descaradamente, y se mantuvo allí en pie, a la espera de que se marcharan.

Su paciencia comenzó a agotarse, se tardaban y su presencia allí parecía no ser tomada en cuenta por nadie, quizá tal vez a excepción de Lily quien parecía suplicarle por ayuda a medida que era desvergonzadamente apretujado por una de las chicas.

Finalmente se despidieron, reacias a marcharse pero probablemente forzadas por su temor a la usuaria del Satan Soul.

Con timidez se aclaró la garganta, llamando nuevamente la atención del Dragon Slayer, quien le sonrió galante.

―Ha sido así toda la mañana ―se encogió de hombros.

―Puedo imaginarlo ―comentó ella, y reacomodó detrás si el pequeño paquete que traía consigo―. Bueno, y-yo te estaba diciendo que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de hacer chocolates, pero…

― ¡Es Gajeel!

― ¡Gajeel por favor acepta mi obsequio!

Una vez sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas con la llegada de otro pequeño grupo.

 _¿Era en serio?_

Obviamente Gajeel era un mago reconocido, era fuerte y hasta guapo ―la última idea la hizo sonrojar― pero, ¿cuántas chicas más llegarían a interrumpirla?

Respiró profundo, no debía molestarse.

No tardó demasiado hasta que las chicas se marcharon, y con una mueca se hizo paso una vez más junto al mago.

―Como decía ―prosiguió― aunque carezco de experiencia preparando este tipo de cosas, yo… y-o te preparé esto ―indicó extendiendo la caja en su dirección.

El mago arqueó sus cejas sorprendido, y ella sintió sus mejillas arder a medida que esperaba casi impacientemente que el tomara su obsequio.

―S-son para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi ¡p-por el gremio! ―aclaró rápidamente, pero al ver que él tomaba el paquete, su expresión se suavizó― F-feliz San Valentín.

El chico lucía igual de avergonzado, aunque lo disimulaba más magistralmente. La miro con el paquete entre sus manos, casi pidiendo permiso para poder abrirlo y ella lo incentivó asintiendo débilmente.

El exeed también se acercó curioso, atentando a los burdos movimientos del Dragon Slayer mientras retiraba la cinta que mantenía la caja cerrada.

Una vez abierta, el corazón de la peliazul latió con fuerza, expectante, analizando con sumo cuidado la expresión del mago.

Él se notaba atento ―intrigado incluso― escaneando con mirada cuestionante el contenido de aquella caja.

Sus labios se abrieron, y ella contuvo el aliento.

Ese era el momento, ¿le agradecería? ¿Probaría alguno?

―Que…

Las palabras parecían fluir en cámara lenta.

― ¿Qué es esto?

― ¿Eh? ―no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado bien.

El mago tomó uno de los chocolates entre sus manos, acercándolo a su rostro y examinándolo.

―Parecen pequeños muñecos de nieve ―comentó aun analizándolos, la maga se sonrojó y frunció sus labios.

― ¡Son Lily!

― ¿Yo? ―cuestionó el pequeño exeed.

― ¿Estás segura, enana?

― ¡Claro que sí! B-bueno, Juvia dijo que las nueces…

― ¡Gajeeeel-sama! ―una chica se lanzó sobre él empujando a la peliazul en el proceso―. ¡Gajeel-sama te he traído chocolates!

La chica refregaba descaradamente sus enormes pechos contra el brazo del mago mientras maullaba elogios en su honor.

Un temblor involuntario se apoderó del cuerpo de la pequeña maga a medida que se incorporaba, y sus puños se tensaron de manera amenazante. Cualquiera hubiera entendido el mensaje, pero no aquella chica.

―Oh Gajeel-sama, he preparado estos chocolates con tanto esfuerzo, únicamente para poder entregártelos hoy.

Su agarre se incrementaba sobre el mago, quien comenzaba a mostrarse incómodo con su no requerida cercanía. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la maga de escritura y percibió el peligro pues luchó por apartar a la extraña que mantenía preso su brazo.

― ¿E-enana? ―intentó, y al hacerlo logró la atención de la chica junto a él, quien clavo su mirada en la peliazul.

―Oh, lo siento ―se disculpó con una sonrisa ladina―. no te había visto ahí, eres tan pequeña.

El rechinar de los dientes la pequeña fue audible, pero aquella intrusa no parecía haber terminado aún. Su mirada se posó sobre el obsequio recién abierto del mago, más precisamente sobre el chocolate que había estado analizando.

― ¿Estos los has hecho tú? ―cuestionó, aunque no obtuvo una verdadera respuesta, solo un asentimiento por parte del moreno―. Se ven bastante bien ―pareció elogiar, logrando suavizar la mirada de la maga de hebras azules―. ¿qué son? ¿ _rocas_?

Y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Nadie se lo vio venir, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir palabra alguna, la maga había hecho uso de su magia y una gran pila de chocolate había colisionado sobre el mago y su desvergonzada acompañante.

La chica gritó, sorprendida por el impacto y se calló al suelo, oportunidad que aprovechó el moreno para colocarse en pie.

Observó a la pequeña McGarden, quien aún temblaba a causa de su evidente molestia, pero poco a poco llevaba sus manos a su rostro avergonzada.

―Y-yo… ―intentó articular, pero el silencio reinante dentro del gremio la hizo callar.

Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos, pero antes de permitirles caer se lanzó a correr. Huyendo fuera del gremio ante la sorpresa de todos.

― ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ve tras ella! ―gritó Cana, y aun para su misma sorpresa el Dragon Slayer obedeció.

Corrió fuera del gremio en su acecho, pero le fue difícil avistarla entre tantas chicas.

Para su fortuna captar su olor era más que sencillo, y solo debió hacer uso de su agudo olfato para poder seguirla.

No había ido lejos, la encontró sentada con sus rodillas contra el pecho bajo un árbol cercano al gremio.

―Enana ―llamó, y ella lo observó un instante, volteando rápidamente renuente a verlo a la cara.

― ¿Acaso tu fan te ha liberado? ―cuestionó, y una sonrisa inmediata se posó en los labios del Dragon Slayer.

Ella estaba celosa, él lo sabía.

―Ignórala. Yo creo que tus chocolates están bien.

La chica tardó en responder, quizá en búsqueda de las palabras adecuadas. Sintió los pasos del mago acercarse antes de dejarse caer junto a ella, y volteó a verlo con sus mejillas infladas en un evidente mohín.

―Dijiste que eran muñecos de nieve.

―Debes admitir que no se ven como Lily ―se defendió él, pero ella no se enfadó sino que bajó su mirada algo avergonzada.

―Juvia dijo que las nueces hacen difícil su moldeado.

―Pero le dan buen sabor ―refutó, retirando uno de los chocolates de su bolsillo y dándole un gran bocado.

Ella lo observó masticar un instante, ya no se sentía molesta o insegura y ese era el poder que el ejercía sobre ella casi de manera inmediata. Eso era lo que ella deseaba agradecer.

―Lamento arrojarte un chocolate gigante ―susurró avergonzada y él sonrió.

―Gihi ―limpió algunos de los fragmentos de chocolate de su ropa y se colocó en pie― Entonces ven al gremio y ayúdame a limpiar el desastre.

Él le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar, y ella dudó pero finalizó por tomarla.

― ¿Crees que tu fan este allí aún?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―No es como que me importe.

.

.

― ¡Gajeel no comas eso! ¡estaba en el suelo! ―se escuchó gritar a la pequeña peliazul, quien observaba al mago tragarse los fragmentos del chocolate con el que lo había atacado previamente.

―Sigue siendo chocolate.

―Si p-pero…

―Y técnicamente hecho por ti. Deberías sentirte conforme.

―P-pero…

― ¡Gajeel-kun!

―Ya te tardabas Ameonna ―saludó a la maga que acababa de llegar.

―Feliz San Valentín ―coreó con alegría, entregando un pequeño paquete al Dargon Slayer y otro al pequeño exeed.

― ¿Para mí también? ―cuestionó el más pequeño y ella asintió animada, a lo que él agradeció.

El mago abrió la pequeña caja de color azul, dejando en evidencia su contenido y la maga de escritura solida parpadeó sorprendida.

― ¿Tornillos con chocolate? ―cuestionó, y su compañera sonrió con gran sinceridad.

―Juvia siempre se los obsequia a Gajeel-kun ―comentó―. Oh, ahora Juvia debe marcharse antes de que Natsu-san se coma de los chocolates de Gray-sama.

Dicho esto se marchó, dejando al grupo solo una vez más.

―Debí saber que hablaba en serio ―murmuró riendo con nerviosismo Levy y se vio sorprendida cuando el peso de la mano del Dragon Slayer se posó sobre su cabeza.

Ella lo observó.

―Feliz San Valentín ―vociferó con una media sonrisa, asombrando a la chica― o ya sabes, lo que sea.

Ella sonrió, toda la ternura que sentía por aquel bruto comedor de metales expresada en sus delicadas facciones.

―Feliz San Valentín, Gajeel.

.

.

―3.865―

 **― Gracias por leer ―**


End file.
